Miscellaneous unorganized material/KVII-TV
}} KVII-TV, better known as ProNews7, is an ABC affiliated television station in Amarillo, Texas that also operates satellite KVIH-TV channel 12 in Clovis, New Mexico. Both stations are currently owned by the Sinclair Broadcast Group. KVII and satellite station KVIH serve viewers across a four-state region including the Texas and Oklahoma panhandles, eastern New Mexico and southwestern Kansas. The station is broadcast over-the-air and via cable carriage and several UHF translators. In addition to Amarillo and Clovis, cities served include Canyon, Dumas, Pampa, Borger, Hereford, Muleshoe, Dalhart, Clarendon and Childress, Texas; Clayton, Tucumcari, Logan, San Jon and Portales, NM; Guymon, Boise City and Beaver, Okla.; and Elkhart and Liberal, Kan. KVII formerly operated another satellite, KVIJ-TV channel 8 in Sayre, Oklahoma from 1976 to 1992 -- that station ceased operations due to the fact that most viewers in its area of western Oklahoma received their network programming via cable which gave them access to stations from the Oklahoma City or Wichita Falls-Lawton DMAs including ABC affiliates KOCO and KSWO, respectively, and very few actually tuned in to KVIJ directly. The former studio and transmitter site of KVIJ now sit vacant northwest of Sayre at the intersection of state highways 6 and 152, at . Channel 8 began operations in 1961 as CBS affiliate KSWB-TV (licensed to Elk City, Oklahoma; its call sign related to original owner South West Broadcasting), and changed its call letters to KFDO-TV in 1966 when it became a satellite of Amarillo's CBS affiliate, KFDA-TV (at that time, channel 8 moved to Sayre). In 1976, it was sold to Marsh. Also in 1976, KFDA's then-satellite station in Clovis, KFDW channel 12, was sold to Mel Wheeler (manager and a part owner of KFDA's then-ownership). The station remained a satellite of KFDA until 1979, when the station was sold to McAlister TV in Lubbock, Texas, and began operating as an adjunct to ABC affiliate KAMC (channel 28) in Lubbock under the call sign of KMCC. After death of Bill McAlister, KMCC was sold to Marsh in 1986 and became a KVII satellite, changing the call letters to KVIH in the process. From 1999 to 2006, KVII helped provide an Amarillo affiliate station of The WB Television Network. KVII promoted and sold advertising for the network, while Amarillo's cable television operator broadcast the station on a cable channel. On September 18, 2006, KVII's DT2 subchannel became the area's new affiliates of The CW Television Network. In 2002, Stanley Marsh sold the station to Atlanta-based New Vision Group. In 2005, New Vision Group's parent company sold the station to Barrington Broadcasting for $22.5 million. By mid-October 2006, the digital signal was fully operating, coinciding with the introduction of a viewer-interactive newscast, in which viewers can send e-mails with questions and concerns in regards to the stories and features in the newscasts. On February 28, 2013, Barrington Broadcasting announced the sale of it's entire group, including KVII-TV to Sinclair Broadcast Group, the sale was completed on November 25, 2013. By mid-October, the digital signal was fully operating, coinciding with the introduction of a viewer-interactive newscast, in which viewers can send e-mails with questions and concerns in regards to the stories and features in the newscasts. KVII-TV uses the "Circle 7 logo" shared with ABC's owned-and-operated stations (O&O) and many ABC affiliates with Channel 7 frequencies. The Circle 7 logo has been in use continuously at KVII-TV since 1968, when it was adopted by then-owner Marsh Media shortly after purchasing the station. News/Station Presentation Newscast Titles *''K-7 News'' (19??–1968) *''Pro News'' (1968–1990s) *''Pronews 7'' (1990s–2015) *''ABC 7 News'' (2015-present) Station Slogans *''Come On Along with Channel 7'' (1981-1982, local version of ABC campaign) *''Stereo7'' (1982-1984) *''Number 1 in Texas''/''We Care About Texas'' (1984-1995) *''Coverage You Can Count On'' (1995-2002) *''The Panhandle Spirit'' (2002-present) Past On-Air Personalities * Barbara Banyock * Chip Lord * Doug Hall * Kathy Vara (now at KABC-TV in Los Angeles, CA) * Melissa Ritter * Pete Leyvas * Melissa McCarty (then KAMR-TV, now a stay at home mom) * Steve Myers * David Green * Paul Goldsmith * Elizabeth Duncan * Andrea Miller * Michael Freeman * Terry Amburn * Jody Procter * Samantha Johnson * Ben McCain * Heather Graham * Joanna Leyvas * Jerry Thomas * Jonathan Silva * Mary Shelton References * * * External links *KVII-TV's website *Amarillo's CW website *Storm Search 7 sky cam -- live pictures of downtown Amarillo and surroundings from KVII's Sky Cam * * * * Category:ABC network affiliates Category:CW network subchannel-only affiliates Category:Barrington Broadcasting Company Category:Channel 7 TV stations in the United States Category:Television channels and stations established in 1957 Category:Wealth TV only Digital Subchannel network affiliates